Gangster Love
by mizperceived
Summary: After a chance meeting, Rufus and Tseng begin a clandestine affair. Both are hiding secrets that can threaten to tear their new found love and lives apart… Yaoi, violence, language... full warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or settings of Final Fantasy VII. They are the sole creative property of SquareEnix. I do however own my insanity and perversity. Nor do I make a profit from this endeavor, I will however gain carpal tunnel syndrome eventually.  
>Title: Gangster Love<br>Warnings: AU, OCC, Yaoi, Lemons, Lime, Violence, Language… and all the other things ya mama said was bad for but still love.  
>Rating: M for Murder<br>Pairings: Tseng and Rufus  
>Summary: After a chance meeting, Rufus and Tseng begin a clandestine affair. Both are hiding secrets that can threaten to tear their new found love and lives apart…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Gangster Love<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<br>**"I have built my organization upon fear." ~ Al Capone

* * *

><p>Rufus Shinra; a young, rich, powerful and devilishly handsome blonde man sat alone at an old fashioned saloon style bar in Bone Village. He smirked around the glass of sake he was sipping, doing a mental victory dance that he had yet to be recognized. To be honest, he wasn't that shocked that he'd gone unnoticed. He, the leader of the most powerful yakuza group, ShinRa, was without his trademark white suit. He had swiped some clothes from one of his ever present bodyguards and snuck out of his own compound. <em>For a skinny bastard, I'm thankful Reno prefers baggy clothing.<em> Dressed in worn and faded blue jeans and an oversized black hooded sweatshirt, the blonde looked like almost every other patron of the bar.

The smirk threatened to form a full smile as he remembered days from his youth when this was an everyday occurrence. He would do his best to ditch the guards his father had assigned to him, escaping to wherever he could just to be at peace. Now, at twenty-five, the old man had long since passed away and Rufus, the born heir to ShinRa, stood atop of the mountain. He became family leader, the Kumicho, to a wide reaching syndicate of subordinates. No, not subordinates but family. _That's what the old man called them. Family._

Rufus sighed as he glanced up at the clock on the wall behind the bar. He'd been here for about thirty minutes, he figured he had maybe an hour more before someone noticed he was gone. Most of his men including his half brother, Lazard, had gone to meet with the delegation of the Wutai Triad family, The Kisaragi's. Rufus was hoping to do what his father wasn't able to do; work together with the most powerful triad gang in all of Wutai in hopes of opening up more routes for trafficking and smuggling.

Rufus was rarely if ever present with meetings with other families, though he was the head of the family it was too much of security risk for him to be in attendance when high level advisors could go in his place. He would be there though when the contract was signed, that was for sure. He was curious as to who had taken over the reins of the Kisaragis since Godo died the year prior, leaving no male heir. Rumors had swirled that his young daughter, Yuffie, wanted to take over but the brat was barely sixteen.

The blonde was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed that someone had sat next to him at the bar until their elbows bumped together on the scarred wooden surface of the bar top. Rufus' head snapped to the right and he scowled, more so to himself that he had let his guard down than towards the other man.

"My apologies," the stranger said smoothly. "Please, allow me to buy you another drink. What are you having?"

"Sake," Rufus replied as his glacial blue eyes met a pair of dark chocolate laced with gold eyes that were smiling at him. The stared at each other for several heartbeats before the other man turned away, flagging the bartender down.

"Two sakes for me and my friend…" The stranger let the sentence trail off as he looked back at Rufus. He knew the man was expected a name but he couldn't just come out and say 'Oh hello, I'm Rufus Shinra and I'm here at a bar in a remote location with absofuckinglutely no protection!' So, he used the first name that came to mind, his personal driver.

"Johnny."

"Johnny," the dark haired man repeated with a slight twitch of his lips. "It does not suit you," he said after taking a sip of his drink that the barmaid served.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, I have offended you, again my apologies. I only mean that it is such a," he paused searching for the right word as Rufus tilted his head slightly enjoying listening to this stranger's voice. It was clear that the man was of Wutainese decent but he didn't carry the harsh accent, his was almost lilting. "Plain," the man finally decided on.

"Plain?" Rufus arched a golden eyebrow, a physical manifestation of the question bouncing around in his head.

"Yes, plain. You, on first glance, are anything but plain; you have a very regal bearing. Your clothes might be average but your eyes," the stranger said as his long fingers reached slightly towards the younger man's face. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"I like yours too," Rufus whispered back, caught up in the spell. The blonde felt a jolt run up his spine and broke the connection with the Wutainese man as he rubbed his left arm, goose bumps forming under the thick jersey material of his sweatshirt. "What's your name?"

"Tseng," that lilting voice said.

"Tseng," it was the blonde's turn to repeat. "I like that," he said as he gulped down the rest of his drink and stood up. Rufus was never one to make rash decision but after he snuck another glance at the clock and saw he had forty minutes left, he decided that for once in his life he would truly thrown caution to the wind. "I like that a lot," he whispered as he leaned in towards the other man's ear letting his tongue trace the outer shell before stepping back and moving away.

Tseng frowned slightly as he watched the young blonde walk towards the back of the bar. Understanding dawned on his features as he saw the blonde look over his shoulder back at him. _Ah._

Tseng calmly finished his drink, though he wanted to just push back off the bar and rush towards the bathroom and to the welcoming blonde. Discretion was needed. Though he had yet to make his first official public appearance, Tseng was the leader, Dragon Master, of the Kisaragi organization in Wutai and still needed to act in accordance with such a prestigious title. He let three minutes pass before he dropped some Gil on the bar and stood up. Smoothing out his black slacks and dove grey silk shirt he too walked towards the single bathroom in the back.

Rufus left the door open, washing his hands as he stole glances toward the bar. He felt his heart begin to pound as he watched the Wutainese man unfold himself from the bar stool and stood to his full height. Rufus was tall but this man was taller and broader in the chest than him. _Yum. _

It had been a while for him but he knew that the man prowling towards him like a starving panther would accept nothing other than total submission from him and for some reason that turned the blonde on even more. Rufus took an involuntary step backwards as Tseng's form filled the bathroom doorway before he stepped forward, shutting and locking the door behind him.

Long pale fingers reached towards the slightly tanned face of the blonde, tracing its fine features.

"Meili de wangzi," Tseng said before his lips crushed against the others. Strong arms wrapped around Rufus, pulling him closer to the other man's body. The blonde melted into the older man's kiss, immediately allowing Tseng's tongue entrance into his mouth. Rufus' fingers curled into the smooth silk shirt of the Wutain, wrinkling the material in his fist as their mouths moved expertly across each other. Tseng's hand slowly travelled down the blonde's back, roaming over the curve of the younger man's ass, kneading the flesh covered by soft denim.

Tseng broke the heated kiss as he gripped the smaller man's upper thighs before lifting Rufus and spinning them both around. Though the action was swift, Rufus was gently set upon the sturdy bathroom sink; the blonde instinctively spread his legs wider allowing Tseng to push his body closer to his as skilled hands crawled up his torso, caressing the skin hidden underneath the sweatshirt.

The soft sounds of wet kisses, light moans and clothes rustling was broken when a high pitched classic ringtone rang out.

"Ignore it," Rufus commanded. It was the same soft yet deadly tone of voice he used to strike fear in subordinates. It was a command given that was to be heeded and followed directly, brooking no argument and Rufus expected Tseng to obey, just as everyone else does.

Instead, Tseng pulled back and smiled down at the younger man while running a thumb over the blonde's kiss swollen bottom lip. With his other hand his pulled out his cell phone and accepted the call, maintaining eye contact with the blonde. The Kisaragi leader was fascinated as he watched dark storm clouds form in those glacial eyes.

"This better be important," Tseng said into the phone as he smirked at the blonde who began nibbling on his thumb. "Hn," he interjected as he listened to what the caller had to say. "I see," was all he said before ending the call. Tseng stepped back from the warmth of the other man and smoothed back his long black hair with one hand.

"It seems that all I am doing today is apologizing to you," he said with a faint smile. "Unfortunately, I must return."

"I see," Rufus commented as he pushed himself off of the sink. He knew he had to go as well but dammit if he didn't want this to end. It wasn't that he didn't want to be the head of the ShinRa group or that the pressure to run it was too great. It was that under that mantle he could never have met this man before him would never have had this stolen moment with the enticing stranger. Before he could suppress it, hurt and disappointment shone on the blonde's face.

"Come, I'll drive you home," Tseng said as he held out a hand for Rufus who looked at it with slight disdain.

"I'll pass," Rufus said as he pushed his way around Tseng and unlocked the bathroom door.

"I want to see you again. Give me your contact information," the dark haired man ordered. Rufus glanced over his shoulder at the other man and smirked slightly.

"Sorry. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity for you," Rufus murmured before he melted back into the now crowded bar.

Tseng tried to track the young man through the crowd but lost sight of him easily. Sighing in defeat, the dark haired man strolled out the main entrance of the bar and slide into the backseat of the waiting car.

"Something troubling you?"

Tseng turned his face away from the window and looked towards his second in command and closest blood relation.

"Not at all. How did the meeting go with ShinRa, Vincent?"

"As well as can be expected. They are interested in the Mako refineries and in exchange they'll turn a blind eye towards our opium smugglers," the senior advisor informed as Tseng frowned slightly at the news.

"They want to go legit?" Tseng sat back and crossed his legs as he rested his head on a fist.

"Apparently the little shit that's in charge wants the front end of the business to become more profitable before dealing with anything else. It appears he has more political aspirations than anything," Vincent huffed as he folded his arms across his chest.

"We're scheduled to depart tomorrow, yes?" At Vincent's nod, Tseng once again turned his head to stare out the window. "I'm interested in finding someone. A young man, mid-twenties, about five foot eleven or so. He has blonde hair and blue eyes and his name is Johnny. Find him and bring him to me before we depart for Wutai in the morning," Tseng ordered.

"Sir?"

"I have some unfinished business with him," he murmured, the parting words of the young man repeating tauntingly in his head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SO! I read the ENTIRE _"You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder"_ manga series recently and OH MY GOD have I fallen for Asami and Feilong. (A must read for all yaoi fangirls AND guys that have a thing for yakuza type stories) I was inspired by that story to finally put this type of story that I had been toying with for a while, together. The yakuza/mafia/gangster theme is something that is seriously lacking in yaoi (shocking, I know…) and I didn't want to go with the typical "yakuza leader meets helpless/spitfire/troubled youth and takes care of him," I wanted something… different. I think I've achieved it so far. Meh.

Let me know what you thought. Keep it? Toss it? Want more?

Leave a review, place an alert or favorite it… it's more than appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Gangster Love****  
>Chapter Two<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Don't lie. Tell one lie, then you gotta tell another lie to compound on the first." ~ Meyer Lansky<em>

* * *

><p>It was predawn the next morning when a caravan of black vans with equally dark tinted windows rolled onto the tarmac of the small Bone Village airport. In a move that could rival the precision of a military cadence; the vehicles barely stopped as men dressed in somber clothing hustled into position, surrounding a black limousine. It was an indescribably flurry of activity but within moments the Wutainese entourage that had arrived via four-wheeled transportation had now taken off in a private jet heading east.<p>

"We should be arriving in Banora in about two hours," Vincent informed his leader as he moved toward the back of the jet, carrying a tea service for both of them.

"Banora?"

"You forgot," the red-eyed killer accused. "We're meeting with the other family to see what offers they have. Shinra thinks they're the only business in town and I'm not too comfortable with giving in to their demands. Something seems off so I made arrangements for a sit down for this afternoon."

Tseng scowled as he listened to the new schedule his right hand was making him adhere too.

"What about your failure? The man I asked you to find, what of that?" Tseng's eyes narrowed as Vincent looked thoughtfully into his cup of tea.

"Not a trace. The village is small enough to recognize outsiders and be suspicious so inquiries were discreetly made but no one matching your description was to be found. I apologize for my failure," he responded with only a vague hint of sarcasm.

Tseng waved off the comment as he crossed his legs and stared out the window of the jet. Watching the wing slice through the serene and helpless clouds mesmerized him as he tried to recall the minutest detail of his brief encounter with blonde. "Meili de wangzi, where have you run off too?" Tseng frowned when he heard Vincent make a derisive snort.

"Now is not the time for distractions. You must remain in control and free of distractions. Our enemies are aware of the disarray the Kisaragi Clan is in and a strong leader is needed to show that we will not bow down to them. You swore, you gave…"

"I know what I gave, Vincent," he glared. "I know all too well what you and I have sacrificed to be in the position we are today. Yesterday was just a bit of fun, that's all. A momentary intrigue if you will," he clarified, hoping to calm his cousin down.

"Fine," Vincent declared as he stood up and moved out of the back cabin. "Get some rest," he intoned with his back towards Tseng. "I'll wake you up as we approach Banora."

**696969**

"Good morning Mr. Shinra," Scarlett, Rufus' secretary, greeted.

"Mornin'," the blonde grumbled as he traded his long white over coat for a large cup of black coffee. "What is on the morning's agenda?" He moved ahead of her as she picked up the clip board that had the detailed schedule of all essential employees of the corporation. Shinra Enterprises had a hand in the construction business, the entertainment industry and were the main import/export firm that served the greater Midgar-Edge area. On paper, Shinra Enterprises was a legitimate powerhouse and that was what Scarlett was in charge of having a leash on.

Rufus nodded his head in greeting as Reno opened the double doors to his office. The redhead ever present at his side served as an aide, a bodyguard and lackey. Most importantly, he was one of the very few people Rufus trusted completely.

As Rufus placed his steaming cup of coffee down on his glass top desk, Reno came over holding a hanger, waiting for the suit jacket to be tossed carelessly at him, snickering as he caught it with one fist, earning a glare from his long time friend and companion.

"So, whose comin' ta beg fa money or favors taday, Boss?"

"Too many people," Rufus said absently as he flipped through the latest inter-departmental memos. "That will be all, Scarlett. Thank you," he said as he watched and waited for the woman to leave his office. He waited until after the lock snicked shut and the clacking of her heels against the floor faded out. "Lazard should be arriving shortly to debrief us on his version of the meeting," he said as he turned towards the redhead.

"His version? Whatcha mean by that? Reeve informed us what happened and that man is so fuckin anal bout takin notes and shit," Reno muttered around an unlit cigarette.

"That's true but shouldn't I take into consideration what my dearest brother thinks about what happened yesterday?" Reno's narrow eyed look grew into a feral grin as he listened to Rufus' mocking tone before shifting slightly and getting serious once again.

"Speakin' uh yesterday… why the fuck was my three-hundred Gil jeans washed and ironed and mended?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you are talking about," Rufus deflected as he signed some documents.

"Bullshit, yo. Ya snuck out and wore my clothes… again. I told ya, ya wanna go slummin' just tell me and we'll go but ya can't do that shit on ya own. What if someone got wind of it? Huh?" Reno's voice grew more shrill as thoughts of his boss being unprotected filled his head.

"I just went to a local bar, Reno. I was more than safe," Rufus' calm voice did little to soothe the redhead but Reno knew he lost the battle and there was only so far he could go in scolding his boss.

"Fine. Just next time, don't leave my fuckin' clothes for housekeepin' ta get at. The dumb bitch patched up all the holes and did something to fade the stains on em," he whined. "I paid a lot for those fuckin jeans."

Rufus chuckled slightly as his office door slammed open and his brother stormed into the room.

"Those Kirasagis…"

"Kisaragis," Reno and Rufus corrected.

"Whatever. They think they are so smart, brother, but let me tell you," Lazard huffed as he gracefully sat on the bone colored leather couch in the sitting area of the office. "Right now, they're on their way to Banora.

"Banora, eh?" Rufus schooled his expression, making sure no hint of shock or unease was readable across his face. If the Kisaragi's were willing to talk with those barbarians this quickly, maybe he should sweeten the deal.

"Don't worry little brother," Lazard's tone smoothed out. "I'll have my men keep tabs on their movements."

"You do that," Rufus said before a loud crash from outside his office was heard and he quickly stood up from his seat.

"I'm sorry but you can't go in there," Scarlett was screeching before the door opened once again allowing a young man with a badge swinging from a beaded chain around his neck. "I'm sorry, sir but.."

"It's all right, Scarlet. Please call Reeve and tell him his presence is requested immediately," Rufus calmly stated as he sat back down behind his desk.

"Y-yes, sir," the woman stammered as she glared at the intruder before turning on her heel.

"Detective, to what do we own the pleasure?" Rufus leaned back in his seat, resting his crossed fingers over his toned stomach while playfully smirking at the law enforcement agent.

"You know exactly why I'm here," the man hissed as he ground the heels of his black boots into the plush carpeting.

"Oh? That time of year again? Who shall I make the check out to? The Police Benevolent Association, correct? Will I get one of those miniature badges?" Rufus playfully mocked.

"Ya! Those shits is good for gettin' outta traffic situations," Reno laughed openly as he glanced at Lazard who looked away.

"Don't answer any of his questions," a flushed Reeve yelled as he rushed into the room, his tie loosely draped around his neck and his suit jacket folded over his arm. "Detective, I've told you and your superiors time and time again that this is harassment against my client. Now, unless you have a warrant, I suggest you vacate the premises immediately."

"Whatever," the cop sneered before turning his back on the men and heading towards the door. "Just know I'm keeping an eye on you, Rufus."

"I know," he replied. "It warms my heart to know that Midgar-Edge's finest is worried about my safety." Rufus waited until the man almost was out of sight of the opened doors before turning slightly. "Reno." The redhead nodded, knowing that his boss wanted him to follow the other man, making sure he left the grounds completely.

"Such a waste," Rufus murmured before turning to Reeve and greeting his closest advisor with a warm smile.

**696969**

"Ayo," Reno called out as he jogged to catch up with the plain clothes detective. "Wait up!"

"That good of a lapdog that you follow every order that's barked at you, Reno?"

"Ouch," Reno said with a smile as he rubbed his chest. "Ya wound me, detective. Ya really do." Reno's smile broadened as he watched the fire burn brighter in the detective's eyes. "Yer so cute," he muttered as he wheeled around the slightly shorter man. "Whatcha say we goes and get a cup ah coffee or sumtin', huh?"

"Not. Interested," the detective muttered trying to walk around the pesky redhead. Reno's look darkened slightly but he resisted reaching out and grabbing the cop. _He'd arrest me for assaultin a police officer, fuckin' prick_. Instead he let his quarry run away but not before yelling out to the man.

"Oh by the way, tell big brother, Sephiroth, I said what's up, Detective Strife." Reno grinned as he watched the blonde's posture stiffen. Shoving his fists into his pants pocket, the redhead strolled almost listlessly up to the blonde, leaning forward to whisper in the man's ear. "You will give your brother the message, right, Detective Cloudius Jenova-Strife, next in line to inherit the mantle of Clan Leader after Sephiroth." Reno breathed in deeply the scent of the blonde before taking a step back.

"I… I don't know where you came up with these lies," the blonde stammered.

"They ain't lies so cut tha shit. Ya play ball wit me, Strife and ya secret is safe. Even from ya family. I know they been lookin' for ya for a few years now," Reno muttered next to the blonde's ear before removing a business card from his breast pocket and shoving it into the front pants pocket of the man in front of him. "Call me."

Cloud gasped as he was molested by the known gangster behind him. Shaking in fury and embarrassment he strode off, his steps sure and wide, willing himself to put distance between him and that insolent jerk.

The redhead licked his lips as he stared at the retreating back of the detective once again.

"No good can come of that," a deep voice called out from the shadows of the hallway.

"Hm. Maybe, but I always did have a thing for handcuffs," Reno snickered before turning to face his partner. "Find anythin out?"

"Not much. Kunsel is tracking the Kisaragi's movements. Lazard was right, they are heading to Banora," Rude informed as he rearranged his sunglasses.

"Boss ain't gonna like that one bit," Reno sighed before turning on his heel and heading back to the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So, I've been playing the Godfather theme on loop while writing this… great music, especially the love theme.

So you know, (though I was planning on saving it for later) _meili de wangzi_ is (according to Google translate) Chinese for "beautiful prince". Have no fear, inserting foreign words here and there will be minimal.

By the way… did I forget to mention multiple pairings? Opps!

**_Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! (I hope I was able to respond to everyone) and to those strong silent types that added this to their alerts and favorites. =)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gangster Love**  
><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

* * *

><p>"The world is changing and there are new opportunities for those who are ready to join forces with those who are stronger and more experienced." ~ Charlie "Lucky" Luciano<p>

* * *

><p>Cloud stumbled out of the building that Shinra had his offices located in a sort of daze. Trying to keep the panic attack that was threatening to spill forth at bay, the blonde walked towards his motorcycle as he worked on breathing exercises he recalled reading about. Straddling the tweaked out monster of a sport bike, the detective glared at the glass encased building. Anger is much better than panic, Cloud thought as he kicked his bike in gear and revving the engine. With a final glance at the building and remembering the words Reno said, he let his tires burn out, the blue grey clouds of smoke surrounding him before releasing the break and peeling out of the parking lot. The vehicle fishtailed slightly before weaving in and out of traffic at an accelerated speed.<p>

Thought of the life he left behind swept through his mind as he navigated his way back to his small apartment on the outskirts of town. Adopted at a young age, he was considered the second son in the Jenova family. Growing up for Cloud was pretty normal, if one considered having the 'Ma Bell of Nibelheim' as one's own mother normal.

He was adopted into the family as an infant and had a fairly decent childhood. He had a mother that loved him to death, and older and younger brothers to protect and be protected by. It was when Ma Jenova herself passed that the cracks in the family showed. She and Cloud's eldest brother tended to shield him from what the real family business was, until one night he had unknowingly accompanied one of his other brothers, Loz to be exact, on a hit on the Corneo family in Lower Midgar.

At the tender age of seventeen, Cloud saw his brother take another man's life in cold blood. Cloud had made the immediate decision to fight against this, but he had to run first. So he ran all the way to Midgar and lived under the abbreviated name for a couple of years while finishing school and entering the police academy. He had a dream of stamping out all organized crime, from the lowest thug on the street, to men sitting pretty high in their crystal palaces, like Rufus Shinra.

The blonde sighed as he entered his small studio apartment, kicking off his shoes in the doorway; he began removing the contents of his pocket into the decorative bowl on his coffee table as he sat on his futon. He was just about to toss the last of the items into the bowl when the business card caught his attention.

"Reno… Chief Information Officer, Shinra Enterprises. Heh," Cloud didn't bother fighting the tiny blush that crept up as he remembered the scent of the other man. The blonde tapped the card against his nose as he thought of what took place. He knew that if word got back to his Chief about his impromptu raid at Shinra he would get the ass-chewing of a lifetime, but for some reason he had that gut feeling that Shinra and Reno in particular just gave him a huge pass as well as a completely convoluted open invitation to return.

Tossing the card onto the table, Cloud grunted as his kicked his legs up onto the futon and leaned back, his right arm draped over his face to block out the early afternoon sunshine. He closed his eyes willing himself to sleep.

**696969**

Rufus sat back in his leather chair as he listened to Lazard and Reeve bicker back and forth on how they felt Shinra should proceed if the Kisaragis decided to work with the outfit from Banora. Lazard was insisting that they use whatever means necessary to show the Wutainese that they were serious about business, even if that included eliminating the competition knowing that it may escalate to an all out gang war. Reeve on the other hand wanted to stay the course and just throw more money at the Kisaragis figuring that a special "tribute" would go over better than brute force. Rufus saw the benefits and flaws of both men's plans. Truth be told, he was weighing the option of a combined effort but wanted to wait and see how things would play out in Banora, especially with what he had planned.

"Sorry 'bout that boss," Reno smirked as his sauntered back into the room, following closely behind by the hulking figure of a darker skinned gentleman that wore a matching suit to Reno's and sunglasses perched on his nose.

"It's fine," Rufus replied. "Morning, Rude."

"Boss," Rude grunted out a greeting before taking up his normal position by the now closed office door. Rude was more than just a bodyguard to the public persona of Rufus Shinra. The man was also one of the most skilled arson and explosive experts he had ever encountered and Rufus thanked whatever deity was around that the man was on his side. "I've been in contact with Kunsel. He and a few of his men happened to be in Banora and are checking things out."

"Happened to be in Banora?" Rufus smirked knowing full well that Reno had ascertained the information before anyone else in the room and was able to send some of their people to Banora, as well as other places; in case this happened. "Well," Rufus sighed as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk. "I expect a full report by tonight, Reno." The blonde waited for his Second to nod in response before turning and pointedly looking at Lazard and Reeve, "Gentlemen, I believe you have other work that needs to be attended to. We still are a multi-billion Gil conglomerate with or without the Kisaragi deal and we _will _remain such."

The younger blonde walked towards his office door as Rude opened it to allow the man to exit, the bodyguard immediately fell back one step to the right as he shadowed his boss. Reno stood behind and waited until the other men exited the office before closing the door and sitting in his boss' chair. He had a few phone calls to make on behalf of the Shinra family interests… in Banora and Nibelheim.

**696969**

It was late in the evening when Rufus returned back to his penthouse suite and found Reno waiting for him in the living room. He gave Rude leave for the remainder of the night before approaching the waiting redhead and hearing what the other man had to say.

"Well?"

"Here's all the information Kunsel was able ta get. Valentine and an unidentified man had a meetin' with Hewley," Reno stated as he lit a cigarette before picking up the file on the coffee table and tossing it in Rufus' direction.

"The new leader?" Rufus asked with a raised eyebrow as he eyed the closed folder.

"Maybe, maybe not. Guy looks like he's in his early thirties so I really can't say. Historically, the Kisaragi's have gone with the family elders…"

"…and from the main branch of the family that would be the orphan, Yuffie. Hmm."

"Whatcha thinkin' yo?"

"What are the chances that Valentine has taken over leadership but wants to continue to have his enemies believe he's in the background?"

"Quite possible," Reno agreed as he stared unseeingly ahead, the names and faces of the known Kisaragi Triad running through his head.

Rufus nodded as he picked up the folder and flicked it open as he crossed one leg over the other and got comfortable in his chair. He scanned over the documents and photos that he had already viewed that were taken from the joint meeting in Bone Village. Rufus looked up and smiled softly at his long time friend and companion as the redhead started mumbling names of the family members and began debating whether or not they would be the family leader. Rufus opened his mouth to ask Reno if he would care to stay for dinner but the question died on his lips as he briefly glanced down at the folder in his lap.

Staring back at him were those same enchanting obsidian eyes that had mesmerized him just a bit more than twenty-four hours before.

"What's wrong, Boss?" Reno's head swung violently towards the blonde's direction, worried when Rufus stopped talking mid-sentence.

"Nothing," Rufus quickly responded before turning ice blue eyes onto the redhead and tossing the now closed folder back onto the coffee table. "How did the phone meetings go?"

Reno eyed his boss, knowing a diversionary tactic when he saw one but decided to play along with it for now. "The Jenovas are willing to help for a price…"

"Strife?"

"Hmm," Reno hummed in agreeance.

"Let me guess, you told them to fuck off." The redhead had the grace to smile sheepishly at his boss, knowing that it was a statement and not a question.

"It's all good though. When I told 'em that tha Wutainese was wantin' in on some of the ah, heh, goods," Reno smirked hoping his boss would get the hidden meaning in his words, "Sephiroth nearly went ape-shit," the redhead smiled devilishly at the memory of hearing the normally ultra calm and stoic patriarch of the Jenova family lose it.

"Humph. How come I sense that you are leaving much more out?" Rufus asked as he watched the redhead get up and disappear out of the room only to return a moment later carrying two bottles of imported Wutainese beer.

Handing one to his boss, Reno raked his hair back with his free hand before collapsing back onto the couch and kicking his socked feet up on the table.

"Ya know me too well, yo. I let some of the information slip ta both Lazard and Reeve. There is no way the Kisaragi group coulda had a scheduled meetin' with the boys from Banora that quickly without some insider help."

"And you think this help came from one of our own?"

"I'm willin' ta bet my right nut on it but as to who… that I can't tell fasho right now," Reno sighed before rolling his head back in Rufus direction. "Heh, it's been a while since we had some down time like dis, huh?"

"Not since before the old man died," Rufus nodded.

"Ya thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"Do you still have the equipment?"

"Yup. Lemme go grab it from mah closest while ya strip ya shirt off," Reno instructed as he left the room. The blonde in the meantime stood up and removed his dress shirt and tie, his upper torso completed exposed to the chilled air in the penthouse suite.

The redhead returned, pausing momentarily as he stared at the exposed back of his leader. Inked into the tanned muscular flesh of the blonde was a large image of the mythical Kirin, a beast with the head of a dragon, the antlers of a deer, the skin and scales of a fish, the hooves of an ox and tail of a lion.* As teens, they had worked in secret to etch the image onto the next leader of the Shinra Clan, the tattoo depicting Rufus' loyalty and station in the family as future head. The Kirin beast itself was a symbol that was thought to accompany a great leader, hence the reason why it was chosen for Rufus.

"I see some spots ta touch up but ah, ya ready ta add ya rank into it?"

Rufus nodded as went from kneeling on the floor to lying on his stomach. Reno grabbed the traditional tools that were handed down to him. Taking care to sterilize the tools and flesh that would be tattooed in the traditional irezumi style; Reno bent his head low and set about his task, marking the flesh before him in the traditional Midgar language.

_Rufus Shinra, 4th Chairman of the ShinRa Family._

Rufus bit back a yelp of pain before turning his head towards the redhead, "find me the traitor," he breathed out through the now dull ache of having the sharp needle push the ink into his skin. "Find me the traitor, and you'll get your fifth tail, Kitsune."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yeah major delay with my stories, I know. Sorry! I had a subordinate of mine quit suddenly and have had to take on all of the client accounts that person was handling so my down time has been cut in half. Now with the other half I still had… I beat Yakuza 4. =D I know, selfish of me but it was SUCH a good game! I beat the main story line in less than 32 hours and it stated I only completed 12.57% of the game. GAH!

_**As always, thank you to those who have taken the time out to review and much love and yaoi hugs to those strong silent types how have added this to their alerts and favs.**_

**Few notes:**  
><em>Kirin<em> is considered to be the most powerful mythological creature in Japanese folklore. Though a very peaceable beast it can and will get violent if it feels that those entrusted to its protection are in danger.

_Kitsune_ is the mythical fox in Japanese folklore. It's said that the older and wiser the fox becomes, the more tails it grows. The more tails, the more powerful hence the symbolism for Reno here. He finds the traitor for Rufus, maybe he'll "officially" move up. Maybe.

_Irezumi_ is the traditional Japanese style of tattooing that is done all by hand, no machinery. Needles are tapped into the skin, inserting the ink as it goes. It is possibly the most painful form of tattooing though I'm not going to verify that one.

I took some liberties here with the traditional "yakuza" tattoos. There's not much information out there on how the tattoos are decided and when they are done. On another note, in my research I was surprised to find that there are still establishments in Japan that ban people with tattoos.

Guess there goes my dream vacation to Japan… until next time… when a reunion of sorts occurs.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gangster****Love**  
>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I never lie to any man because I don't fear anyone. The only time you lie is when you are afraid." - John Gotti<em>

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: I apologize in advance for the racial slurs in this…<strong>

The plane touched down in Banora well ahead of its nine hour scheduled flight time. Vincent gave himself a mental pat on the back, taking pride in the fact that it was his flight plan that had shaved off fifteen minutes from their time.

If Tseng was punctual, Vincent was all out anal about being somewhere well ahead of the appointed time. Vincent didn't believe in showing up 'fashionably late' nor could he stand tardiness in other people. It was one of the quirks that the cousins had shared though Tseng was more lenient in excusing lateness by his subordinates.

Sliding his black silk clad arms through the openings of his red suede coat, Vincent briskly walked the length of the private jet to where Tseng was supposed to be reviewing the agenda for their meeting. Vincent closed his eyes and counted to five mentally to ward of the urge to yell at his cousin. It would not do for Vincent to be overheard taking Tseng to task, relative or not, given their positions in the family hierarchy.

Placing a gentle hand on the new patriarch's knee, Vincent squeezed harshly on a pressure point that guaranteed that Tseng would not be able to sleep through. The man in question barely moved and other than his eyes cracking open and one eyebrow arched at a jaunty angle, he was still as a board.

"We've arrived," Vincent intoned before grabbing the black suit jacket that was carelessly thrown across a chair. Picking it up and vigorously shaking out the wrinkles, he turned back towards Tseng and reiterated the bullet points of the meeting. This would be the first official meeting Tseng would hold as leader of the Kisaragi family and the first with the Banoran leaders.

"Very well," Tseng replied once Vincent was finished ticking off items from his mental agenda. Tseng was busy fixing his tie as he walked towards the entrance of the airplane; suddenly he stopped short and turned his head to the side as a thought struck him. "Vincent, they know the Shinras well, do they not?"

"Yes, they're ties to Shinra predate both current leaders. Why?"

"No reason," he quickly responded as he grabbed his jacket out of Vincent's hands. He stepped back and let Vincent walk in front of him as he quickly checked his reflection in the small window. He raked his fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck, clearing it from the collar of the suit jacket. Tseng momentarily closed his eyes as his stomach tightened as a vision of the blonde reaching up to touch his hair flashed through his mind.

It was only when Vincent laid a heavy hand on his shoulder did Tseng snap out of his thoughts. Vincent shot the stockier male a questioning look but was rebuked as Tseng quietly shook his head and headed out the door and down the stairs that was pushed up against the plane. The leader of the oldest Wutainese family crime syndicate raised his right hand to shield his obsidian colored eyes from the harsh glare of the mid-afternoon sun that was peaking over the tops of the airport buildings.

Tseng's eyes quickly adjusted to the harsh natural light quickly, but he found himself squinting once again as his eyes were drawn to a figure bathed in radiating hues of red.

"Gentlemen," a melodious voice rang out on the tarmac. "Welcome… to Banora."

"Can he get any more flaming… literally," Tseng muttered as he turned slightly around to roll his eyes in annoyance at his cousin.

"Be nice," Vincent hissed. "Red happens to be a very lovely color," he sniffed as he heard his cousin snort in annoyance. "Well, it's better than just sticking with black and white."

"Yes but red hair, red toned dark sunglasses, a red leather jacket and shoes," Tseng ticked off as he switched to his native dialect of Wutainese while he walked down the narrow staircase.

"I think it's quite fashionable," Vincent responded in the same dialect. "Besides, it worked, you noticed him. That is the point of fashion."

"I'd much rather my bod…"

"Vincent Valentine, are you a sight for sore eyes," Genesis Rhapsodos called out with a warm smile gracing his mouth.

"Genesis," Vincent smiled back as his hand that was extended was grasped in greeting before he was tugged forward into a hug. "You look as good as ever."

"You as well," the redhead smiled before turning towards Tseng. Immediately all traces of playfulness was gone from Genesis' face and stance. Instead the man that was before the Kisaragi leader resembled the cold and calculating killer that Vincent had spoken so highly of over the years. Genesis bowed at a respectful level, as is a custom in the Wutainese culture. Tseng's level of respect for the man rose a notch as he returned the gesture.

"I hope you had a pleasant flight," Genesis remarked, making small talk as the trio walked the short distance to the waiting stretch all-terrain vehicle. "Banora has very rugged terrain," the redhead commented when he looked back at the men following him. He watched as Tseng entered the vehicle, followed closely by Vincent before he sat down against the back squab.

The men traveled in silence as the vehicle bounded over the unpaved roads of Banora. Tseng was quietly observing the quaint yet rugged scenery as it quickly flashed passed the dark tinted windows. Tseng looked momentarily at Vincent after he glanced in Genesis' direction, noticing that the redhead was having a hush yet obviously fervent conversation his cellular phone. A few moments later, Genesis carelessly tossed his phone onto the seat beside him as his voiced a slightly pained sigh.

"My apologies, gentlemen," he said as he smiled and crossed one leg over the other. "That was very rude of me but as you know business stops for no one," he intoned with a knowing look. "Vincent," the redhead called out. "I must say I cannot take my eyes off of that jacket."

"Oh?" Vincent preened under the attention that was casted on him. He picked at the notched collar of the blood red suede single-breasted jacket as if to say, 'this old thing.' "It's a vintage Sebastian Michaelis."

"Really," the redhead responded as he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward to run a long finger on the sleeve closest to him. "You know, he's simply one helluva designer. He actually did the interior design in most of the compound. Which," Genesis' smile broadened as the vehicle began to decrease in speed, "it looks like we have arrived."

**696969**

Genesis waved off the guards as he exited the vehicle and personally ushered the men inside the humble looking compound. Tseng wasn't sure what he had in mind when the discussion of personally going to Banora for talks came up but it certainly wasn't what was in front of him now. Instead of modern buildings, what greeted the Wutainese delegation was a gaggle of dilapidated huts that formed more of a village than anything.

Quickly making their way down the short dirt road, Genesis led them to a more ornate manor house. Though the exterior of the manor was humble and quite old fashioned, the interior was a complete contradiction. The moment the trio stepped over the threshold they were met with evidence of the opulence and extravagance that the Banora group lived in.

Tseng and Vincent were shown into a formal sitting room where a bevy of refreshments awaited their arrival. Servants and guards alike melded into the background, as amicable chit chat floated between Vincent and Genesis. While letting the other two catch up on their threadbare friendship, Tseng's eyes roved around the room.

The walls were covered in heavy fabric decorated with brocade accents; the furniture was reminiscent of fairly distant historical times when a monarchy ruled over the lower continents. Plush burgundy carpets ran wall to wall in the large parlor. The accent tables were made of the white-blonde Banoran wood that was polished to a high gloss. The room spoke of elegance and gentility.

Tseng's quiet musings were abruptly disturbed by loud footsteps thundering down the corridor outside the room. Genesis stood up and quickly crossed the room to stand by the entranceway. As a sign of respect, Vincent and Tseng both stood in anticipation of the other person's arrival.

Tseng schooled his features, taking care to keep the apparent shock off of his face as the man lumbered into the room, the stocky figure's presence causing an emotional vacuum in the room.

General Angeal Hewley wasn't just the figurehead of Banora; he was the law. The man's form exuded the power that he retained of the land. Standing just as tall as Vincent and barely a few inches taller than Tseng, the Kisaragi leader silently appraised the General's figure. A heavily muscled frame was clothed in a plain black military uniform. Laced up black combat boots that the toes, Tseng was willing to bet a small fortune were hand polished; gleamed under the direct sunlight filtering into the room. The Wutain's gaze blithely traveled up from the boots to black cargo style pants, a heavy utility style belt that a tight black muscle shirt was tucked into.

"Gentlemen," Angeal's deep voice broke through Tseng's musings. "Let's discuss how to eliminate those Shinra Dogs and the assassination of Rufus Shinra."

**696969**

Don Corneo puffed out a dark cloud of smoke from the cigar his held tightly between his teeth. He had just replaced he handset on the antique style phone when the door to his office was open.

"Ah, just in time," the rotund Don comment, holding open his cedar humidor, silently offering some prime Costa Del Solian black market cigars to his guest.

"Well?" The other man asked unceremoniously, causing the aging gangster to raise his eyebrows in surprise at the coldness of the tone.

"They've arrived and are being accompanied by Genesis as you asked. Things are going according to plan."

"Hmph," was all the other said in response, the sound of his leather gloves squeaking in protest as he clenched his fists. "I want this done as quickly as possible and obviously for nothing to be traceable back to me."

"You have my word, my lord," the Don replied cheekily. "Just as long as you keep your end of the bargain, I'll make sure that Rufus Shinra breathes no more and those slant eyed fucks from Wutai will take all the blame."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Took me long enough, eh? This has been through a few rewrites, a computer crash that I had lost the original chapter and just all around laziness. Sorry! :D

_Thank you to everyone who reads, favs, alerts and reviews!_


End file.
